Mensonges
by Lyxeria
Summary: merci pour vos suggestion, mais gé choisi mes lectrices béta!! alors le 6e chapitre, ne saurais tarder!!
1. Promesses

Titre : Mensonges Autrice : Lyxéria Genre : Sérieux Email : Lyx_chan@hotmail.com Disclaimer : Les Persos de cette fan fic ne sont pas à moi, je n'ai fait que les emprunté à leur proprio. mais j'ai l'intention de demander Syaoran et Kero pour noël, vous croyez que je les aurai??  
  
  
  
Chapitre 1 Promesses  
  
Un jeune homme de 18 marche à la maison en silence. Il n'avait pas prit son auto car il a estimé qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Le vent froid lui rappela les hivers de Tomoéda, sa saison préférée. D'abord il l'a détesté, pourquoi? L'épreuve de la première neige de la saison, en gelant de la tête aux pieds, peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas emmené un pull assez chaud? Syaoran s'y était habitué, cependant il apprend les choses rapidement, donc il n'a aucuns problèmes à s'habituer à la température rapidement. Peut-être que ce n'est pas pour le changement de temps qu'il la préférait. Peut-être était-ce à cause de son amour d'enfance, car le printemps succède l'hiver n'est-ce pas? Et au Japon, le printemps, il y a des centaines de cerisiers et la fleur du cerisier est la plus belle fleur du printemps. Et cela lui manque énormément. Cela fait combien de temps? Huit ans. Huit ans qu'il n'a pas vu sa bien- aimée. Huit ans qu'il ne la pas chéri. Huit ans qu'il n'a pas senti ses douces lèvres sur les siennes. Huit ans sans pouvoir aimé quelqu'un. Huit ans de perdre espoir. + Pas étonnant que ça ne soit pas un chiffre chanceux! Pense t'il. N'ont ils jamais gardé contacte vous vous demandez? Non. Du moins à présent non. Durant la première année durant laquelle ils ont été séparés, ils se sont écris tous les jours. Mais après un moment, Syaoran a voulut pousser à l'écart ses sentiments, en remettant et négligeant la fille, composant des excuses après d'autres excuses. Jusqu'à ce que la fille cesse d'écrire perdant tout espoir. Une fois encore, nous retrouvons notre jeune ami, Syaoran repousse ses sentiments dans un trou noir qui s'alimente des émotions d'humaines. Le jeune homme a voulu se concentrer sur plus de choses. Les choses auxquelles il ne voulait pas cédé. comme le clan Li. Sa mère mourrait. Elle est tombée malade durant le mois passé. Au début Syaoran a pensé que ce n'était qu'une grippe comme les autres et aussi forte qu'était Ieran, la grippe serait déjà partie. Mais il a eu tort. La maladie est devenue une des plus mauvaises et Syaoran craint pour la vie de sa mère. Enfin, le jeune homme est rendu chez lui sa promenade avait duré une heure mais elle lui avait semblée courte de quelques minutes. Il prit la seule lettre qu'il y avait dans sa boîte aux lettre et lorsqu'il vit de qui elle provenait il s'empressa de rentrer chez lui pour l'ouvrir. - Une lettre de Tomoyo Daijoui? Il ouvrit la lettre impatiemment car il était curieux de savoir comment était sa vie. et celle de sa meilleure amie après toutes ces années: "Cher Syaoran, Comment vas tu? J'espère que tu sais toujours lire le japonais même après toutes ces années! Car moi je ne sais pas comment écrire en chinois. Finalement j'ai retracé ton adresse! Après tant d'années. Ainsi, comment se passe ta vie aujourd'hui? Ma mère s'est retirée et je dirige son usine de jouets maintenant, je suis la plus jeune du conseil, j'invente pleins de nouveaux jouets, surtout des poupées. Elle sont censé vous représenter toi et Sakura lorsque vous étiez jeunes, card captors. Oh! Et juste pour te tenir au courrant, Sakura va merveilleusement bien! Elle consacre la plupart de son temps à ses études et passe beaucoup de temps à l'université avec son petit ami - Ces mots frappent Syaoran comme une balle "Un petit ami.?" - . Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir à te l'apprendre de cette manière! Mais pour que tu ne sois pas ignorant, je vais te dire son nom; Yamakeru. Il est en réalité extrêmement gentil et doux et il aime beaucoup Sakura. Cela fait trois ans que ça dure. et. il pense à faire la grande demande. Oh! Je suis vraiment désolée pour toi! Au revoir, prend soin de toi et donne moi te tes nouvelles s'il te plait! Mes amitiés,  
  
Tomoyo. -xxx- " Cette lettre viola le dernier espoir de Syaoran. Je serais toujours là pour toi. Là avait été la promesse qu'ils s'étaient fais. Mais après plusieurs années s'en ai t'elle toujours souvenu? Non. Elle s'est retournée vers ce.. + Enfoiré! Hurle l'homme affligé en donnant un coup de poing dans le mur, ignorant la douleur. Pourquoi n'as tu pas tenu notre promesse? Se demande t'il. Une simple promesse!Soupira le châtain. Il voulut oublier la lettre, encore il savait qu'il ne le pouvait pas. il avait aimé la fille. ou était-ce simplement un amour d'enfance? Non! Ça avait été de l'amour réel, du moins c'est ce qu'il c'était dit à maintes reprises. Mais comment un homme peut il aimé un femme alors que ça fait huit ans qu'ils ne sont pas vus. Il n'a aucune idée à quoi elle ressemble aujourd'hui, tout ce qu'il peut faire c'est imaginé.. Franchement! Crie une voix dans sa tête. Après tout Syaoran est un beau jeune homme avec les mêmes cheveux châtains et les mêmes yeux d'ambre qu'autrefois. Il est un peu plus grand, environs six pieds deux pouces. Plusieurs muscles se sont formés et il se tient toujours debout avec toutes confiance. Il dirige maintenant son propre business, il apprend aux plus jeunes à être de fines lames et à être des experts en arts martiaux et il aime ce travail. Il est couronné de succès après tout. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une sonnerie de téléphone. Dans la colère il répondit. + Quoi? Crie t'il avec frustration. + Cher frère, dit une voix féminine d'un ton plutôt doucereux et triste. + revoir? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? + C'est mère. Elle est finalement éveillée! Elle souhaite te voir. Dépêche- toi, s'il te plait! + Bien, j'arrive. répond le petit frère en raccrochant. Il admire sa s?ur pour être si loyal et fidèle envers leur mère. À la différence de ses autres s?urs, revoir a voulu être simple, quoiqu'elle soit attirante, elle ignore les compliments d'hommes et veut être loyale envers le clan Li, parce qu'elle est la plus vieille. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait jamais responsable du clan Li, mais elle se sent comme si elle avait un devoir. + La lettre de Tomoyo sera sans réponse. Pensa Syaoran en courrant vers sa voiture pour se rendre à la demeure familiale. *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* + Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris si longtemps petit frère? demande revoir fâché. + Je suis venu le plus vite possible! Crie Syaoran Et je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas m'appeler "petit frère"! + Aucune importance, mère t'attend. dit elle en pointant la porte où était installée leur mère. La pièce était plus sombre qu'à l'habitude. + Maman? maman? Appelle Syaoran d'une voix douce que seulement sa mère peut entendre. + Xiaolang.? demande un voix lourdement respirant Il fronce les sourcils, il déteste se faire appeler petit loup. Mais comme ça doit être une des dernières paroles de sa mère il ne dit rien. + Oui maman, c'est moi? Pourquoi m'as tu fais venir? + Assoie toi. Ordonne t'elle Il obéit et s'assis sur la chaise de Fuutie près du lit de sa mère. + Prend ma main, rajoute t'elle. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Xiolong. Je veux dire. Syaoran. C'est comme ça que tu préfères te faire appelé n'est-ce pas? Tu sais que je suis faible. et tu sais que je vais bientôt m'en aller.. + Maman! Ne dis pas de telles faussées! + Tu sais que c'est vrai. Bien que je sois quasiment aveugle à cause de cette maladie. Je le vois sur ton visage. Tu le sais et tu es prêt à ce que je te quitte. + . + C'est ce que je me disais. Comme tu le sais depuis que tu es tout jeune, tu seras le chef du clan Li lorsque je partirai. Syaoran viras blanc comme un drap, il était heureux que sa mère soit presque aveugle, elle ne voyait pas son expression. Mais n'importe qu'Elle mère, quelle soit presque aveugle ou pas, elle sens toujours si quelque chose ne va pas bien. + Pourquoi es tu si pâle? Tu n'es pas content de pouvoir devenir un chef? Il me semble que lorsque tu étais jeune tu me disais toujours que attendait ce jour avec impatience.. + Je ne suis plus jeune désormais. A t'il chuchoté faiblement, ce qui fit soupirer Ieran. + Alors je ne peux pas te faire promettre que tu mettras tout de côté et que tu te concentreras sur le clan Li.? + Quoi? + Tu. ne veux pas être le chef du clan Li? C'est le plus grand honneur de la famille. Ma dernière volonté. + Je. je veux être le. chef du clan Li. + Tu me le promets alors? Tu mettras tout de côté et tu te concentreras sur le clan Li.? + . + Quoi.? Aucunes réponses.? Dépêche toi s'il te plaît. Je vois. Une lumière. Les esprits sont venus me chercher. + Je te le promets.! S'il te plaît! Maman! Ne part pas! + Syaoran. Mon fils. Syaoran embrasse sa mère sur le front et celle-ci fait un sourire chaud avec de fermer les yeux et d'incliner sa tête sur le côté. Elle mourut. Le garçon lâcha la main froide de sa mère et sortit de la pièce pour annoncer à Fuutie la mauvaise nouvelle. Il la trouva dans la cuisine en train de préparer quelques petites choses à manger. + Mère est décédée. Lui dit il. Fuutie en lassa tomber son couteau et elle s'appuya sur le comptoir. Après une minute à peine elle se dirigea vers la chambre où la morte était. Syaoran ne la suivi pas, il resta debout en fixant la porte close. Après un bon moment, Fuutie sortie. À la grande surprise de Syaoran, il n'y avait aucune larme dans ses yeux. Il l'admira. Si ses autres s?urs auraient été là, elles seraient toutes parties en sanglots, mais pas Fuutie. Leur mère leur avait appris à être fort et elle l'était. + J'appellerai les autres et arrangerai les obsèques. Dit Fuutie. Syaoran incline la tête et s'en va. Ses pensés s'était tournés vers la promesse qu'il avait fait à sa mère. Concentre toi sur le clan Li. Alors il pensa à la lettre de Tomoyo Yamakeru pense à la demander en mariage. + Ma Sakura? Se demanda t'il bien qu'il sache qu'elle n'était plus sienne, si seulement il n'avait pas rompu sa promesse. Je ne violerai plus jamais une promesse. Se qui signifie qu'il ne peut pas violer la promesse qu'il avait fait à sa mère. + La lettre de Tomoyo restera sans réponses. S'ordonna t'il.  
  
  
  
à suivre.... 


	2. La lettre

Titre : Mensonges Autrice : Lyxéria Genre : Sérieux Email : Lyx_chan@hotmail.com Disclaimer : Les Persos de cette fan fic ne sont pas à moi, je n'ai fait que les emprunté à leur proprio. mais j'ai l'intention de demander Syaoran et Kero pour noël, vous croyez que je les aurai??  
  
  
  
Chapitre2: La lettre  
  
L'enterrement avait durée plus longtemps que Syaoran l'avait prévu. Il se tenait là, les yeux remplis d'émotion qu'il cachait à l'intérieur.  
  
-Mère est partie. Disait une voix dans sa tête. Mais pourquoi m'a t'elle fait faire cette promesse?  
  
Fuutie regardait sans cesse son frère qui était à côté d'elle. Tous les enfants d' Ieran étaient en première ligne mais seulement Syaoran et Fuutie ne pleuraient pas. Syaoran savait que Fuutie voulait éclater en sanglot, mais elle refusa de s'y soumettre. Elle tremblait, bien qu'elle se tenait droite.  
  
-Laisse toi aller. Lui chuchota Syaoran.  
  
Habituellement lorsqu'on dit cela, la personne s'exécute mais pas Fuutie, elle secoua la tête.  
  
-Je ne serais pas comme mes autres s?urs. Déclara t'elle en un chuchotement elle aussi.  
  
Syaoran regarda ses autres s?urs pleurer avec extravagance, bien que leurs maris essais tout pour les consoler. Syaoran inclina la tête, comprenant Fuutie. L'enterrement était à cercueil ouvert, ce qui était rare dans les enterrements chinois, car habituellement on se faisait incinérer. Mais Ieran avait décidé de ne pas l'être.  
  
-Elle était si jeune! Pleura une s?ur de Syaoran nommé Feimei. -Pourquoi a t'elle du mourir? demanda tristement Fanran une autre de ses s?urs. -Pourtant elle était très forte! pleura Shiefa la plus jeune des s?urs de Syaoran. -Oui, c'est vrai, mère était très forte. Elle aurait pus vivre jusqu'à un vieil âge, mais quelque chose la préoccupait. Dit Fuutie sagement en regardant son frère comme si la mort de leur mère était sa faute.  
  
Il l'ignora et se dirigea vers le cercueil ouvert où le corps de sa mère était. Il saisit les mains froides de sa mère et pensa soudainement à la promesse qu'il avait fait à sa mère. "Promet-le moi! Vite! S'il te plait! Je vois une lumière! Les esprits sont venu me chercher!" Avait elle dit.  
  
-Je te le promets. Chuchota Syaoran au cadavre. -Promettre quoi? Demanda Fuutie curieusement. -Rien. Dit il en s'éloignant du cercueil. -C'est à propos du Clan Li n'est ce pas Syaoran? Demande la s?ur aînée en rattrapant son jeune frère, celui-ci gesticula. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai toujours su que se serait toi qui mènerait le Clan Li. Mais. Je dois admettre que c'est une décision sexiste, comme elle l'a été pendant des générations. Je la trouve injuste, parce que c'est moi la plus vieille et la plus sage, pourtant ce doit être un homme qui dirige notre clan. -Tu ne dois pas être jalouse. Dit le jeune homme. -Moi? Jalouse? Lorsque tu étais jeune, je croyais pouvoir te manipuler, parce que tu étais le cadet. Mais je me suis trompée. Tu t'es vite développé, tu es un élève studieux. Tu apprends rapidement Mais. Si jamais tu as besoins de moi, je serais toujours là pour t'aider!  
  
Syaoran inclina la tête. Sa s?ur avait beaucoup changé, celle qui lui jouait des tours et qui le taquinait au sujet de sa "petite amie". Quelle maturité elle avait obtenu avec les années! L'enterrement terminé, le jeune homme rentra chez lui en silence. À sa grande surprise il avait encore reçu une lettre de Tomoyo.  
  
" Cher Syaoran, J'aimerais que tu réponde à ma lettre, Sakura se marie. Et. Elle t'invite à son mariage. C'est dans un mois. Je crois que cela te donne assez de temps pour prendre une décision. Si tu décides de venir, le billet est déjà dans l'enveloppe. S'il te plait! Viens! Ça me ferait plus plaisir que tout au monde! Et ça ferais plaisir à Sakura. je sais que tu dois être contrarié d'apprendre cette nouvelle. Mais je t'en supplie, viens à Tomoéda!  
  
Au revoir, mes amitiés  
  
Tomoyo -xxx-"  
  
Il a toujours su que ce jour viendrait, son amour d'enfance allait se marier. Mais était-ce seulement un amour d'enfance? Il n'en était pas sûr. Car il est sûr qu'il ressent toujours des sentiments à son égard. Mais pourtant cela fait huit ans qu'il ne la pas vu. Il ne sait même pas à quoi elle ressemble. Était-ce vraiment de l'amour ou bien de la jalousie qu'elle est trouvé quelqu'un d'autre avant lui? Syaoran était perdu, comment pouvoir rester en amour avec la même fille sans l'avoir vu pendant huit ans? Syaoran savait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser cette lettre sans réponse. Mais il ne voulait pas dire à Tomoyo qu'il aimait toujours Sakura. Il ruinerait tout. Après cette promesse, c'est lui qu'il l'avait brisé. Il ne pourrait plus jamais la regarder en face à suite de cette promesse rompue.  
  
Et la promesse qu'il avait fait à sa mère, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rompre une promesse à nouveau. Il laisserait tout de côté pour se concentrer sur le Clan Li. Syaoran se dirigea vers sa voiture, où allait il? Chez Fuutie, il avait besoin de l'aide qu'elle lui avait proposé.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Syaoran frappa sans arrêt jusqu'à ce que Fuutie viennent répondre.  
  
-J'ai une sonnette tu sais! Dit l'aînée de la famille. -J'ai une faveur à te demander. Dit Syaoran. -Et laquelle? -Je veux que tu écrive à ma veille amie Tomoyo. -Et.? -Dis lui que je suis mort. -Tu veux que je fasse quoi? Cria Fuutie. -Tu m'as très bien compris. -Pourquoi veux tu lui mentir? -Ce n'est pas de tes affaires! Lui dit il Furieusement. -Très bien, alors je refuses de le faire! -Bon! Ça va! Tu te rappelles de Sakura.? -La petite fille adorable qui est devenu la maîtresse des cartes? Demande Fuutie d'un ton sournois qu'il lui connaissait de son adolescence. Comme elle était mignonne cette petite! -Enfin. Elle se marie. Tomoyo m'a envoyé une invitation pour aller à son mariage et. -Tu es toujours amoureux d'elle. Dit Fuutie devinant les sentiments de son jeune frère. -. -J'ai compris, Dit Fuutie. Mais le mensonge n'est pas la clé à tes problèmes! -Je sais, mais j'ai promis à notre mère de m'occuper du Clan Li et de mettre tout le reste de côté. Y compris Sakura. -Mais mon cher frère! Ne mens pas à celle que tu aimes.! Pourquoi penses tu que je suis célibataire? C'est parce que celui que j'ai aimé m'avait menti. Il était déjà marié et il ne me l'avait même pas dit! -Fuutie. Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit! -C'était caché tout au fond de mon c?ur. et je m'étais dit qu'il fallait que je me concentre sur le plus important. Ma famille.. Alors, es tu sûr de vouloir mentir à ton amour? Demande t'elle. -Fuutie, tu ne comprends pas. -Très bien. Si tu veux briser le c?ur de celle que tu aimes c'est toi qui choisis! -Je l'ai déjà fais. Je lui avais dit que je reviendrais pour elle. Mais je ne l'ai jamais fais. Je lui avais promis, mais je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse. -Syaoran. Ça va, je lui écrirais la lettre. Céda la grande s?ur.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
À Tomoéda, une jeune femme aux cheveux maintenant courts et aux yeux violets attendait impatiemment une réponse à sa lettre. Jour après jour, elle demandait aux domestiques s'il y avait eu dans le courrier une lettre provenant de Hong Kong, et jour après jour elle recevait la même réponse. -Non je suis désolé Mlle Daijoui, nous n'avons reçus aucune lettre venant de Hong Kong. Disaient les domestiques.  
  
Pauvre Tomoyo! Elle avait pourtant été une amie fidèle après toutes ces années! Essayant de trouver Syaoran pour l'informer de se qui se passait à Tomoéda et que sa meilleure amie s'était engagée.  
  
Bien sûr elle avait beaucoup aimé Yamakeru, mais il ne pouvait pas être comparé à Syaoran. Yamakeru avait eu le coup de foudre pour Sakura, mais Syaoran la connaissait depuis longtemps avant de réaliser qu'il l'aimait.  
  
-Syaoran. S'il te plaît répond moi. Chuchota Tomoyo à elle même. Je sais que Yamakeru n'est pas fait pour elle, c'est toi qu'il l'est!  
  
Naturellement elle ne le dirait jamais à Sakura, ça lui briserait le c?ur. Pendant des années elle a attendu après lui, mais aucunes de ses lettres n'a eu de réponse. La peine la rongeait de l'intérieur et elle a essayé de trouver du réconfort dans les bras de Yamakeru, c'est pour ça qu'elle a répondu oui à la demande en mariage de Yamakeru. -Yamakeru, c'est vrai que tu es beau, doux et gentil. Pensa Tomoyo.  
  
Il était le petit ami parfait, il était grand, il avait une peau douce et bronzée, les cheveux châtains foncés comme ceux de Touya. Il était physiquement bâtit comme un athlète. Ses yeux verts en ont fait tourné des têtes le premier jour de classe, sauf celle de Sakura. Yamakeru à tout de suite eux le cou de foudre pour Sakura mais ça ne fut pas la même chose pour elle. Elle pensait encore à Syaoran dans ce temps là. Il faisait tout pour attirer son attention, mais rien ne marchait.  
  
Puis un jour qu'elle encourageait l'équipe de football de leur école, elle le remarqua. Ce n'étais pas ses yeux n'y sa chevelure éclatante qui avait attiré son attention, mais sa façon de jouer. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Syaoran.  
  
À vrai dire, lui et Yamakeru avait beaucoup de choses en commun, Yamakeru était parfois froid et distant avec les autres comme l'était Syaoran, il était sérieux et rien ne pouvait le déconcentrer sur ce qu'il faisait lorsque c'était important, tout comme Syaoran et il rougissais aussi violemment lorsqu'il apercevait Sakura que Syaoran le faisait lorsqu'il voyait Sakura. En faite Tomoyo crois que si Sakura est tombé amoureuse de Yamakeru, c'était parce qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à Syaoran. -Hum Mlle. Fit un domestique du bas de l'escalier. Une lettre en provenance de Chine est arrivée pour vous.  
  
Tomoyo ouvrit ses yeux tout grands et dévala l'escalier. Elle déchira l'enveloppe et se dépêchât de déplier la lettre pour lire la réponse de son ami chinois.  
  
" Chère Mlle Tomoyo Daijoui,  
  
Mes plus grande excuse. Ce n'est pas Syaoran mais sa s?ur. Mon frère est mort il y a trois ans d'une maladie émotive. Je suis terriblement désolé que vous ne l'ayez pas découvert plus tôt.  
  
Mes amitiés Fuutie Li "  
  
-Mort. Chuchota Tomoyo.  
  
Ses yeux s'ouvrirent tout grand, ses pupilles se dilatèrent et elle s'évanouit. Si cela avait été la réaction de Tomoyo, attendez de voir celle de Sakura! Lorsque la jeune femme reprit connaissance, elle était toujours étendue par terre dans le petit salon. Elle se releva pour aller s'effondrer sur le sofa juste à côté.  
  
-Oh! Syaoran!! Comment as tu pu me faire ça? Comment as tu pu faire ça à Sakura? Dit elle avant d'éclater en sanglot. Oh non.. Oh non...  
  
  
  
À suivre..  
  
Je n'ai pas eu de review pour le 1er chapitre, à vrai dire... je ne sais même pas si quelqu'un lit ma fanfic.. Mais je ne publie tout de même le 2e chapitre, et si un courageux lecteur est arrivé jusqu'ici, stp fait le moi savoir en faisant un tout tchi review du tout!! J'en serai ravie!! 


	3. Révélations

Titre : Mensonges Autrice : Lyxéria Genre : Sérieux Email : Lyx_chan@hotmail.com Disclaimer : Les Persos de cette fan fic ne sont pas à moi, je n'ai fait que les emprunté à leur proprio. mais j'ai l'intention de demander Syaoran et Kero pour noël, vous croyez que je les aurai??  
  
  
  
Chapitre 3: Révélation.  
  
-Comment vais-je apprendre ça à Sakura? se demande Tomoyo. Le mieux que je peux faire c'est de lui annoncer en personne, surtout pas au téléphone. Oui! C'est ce que je vais faire! Je vais aller la voir!  
  
La jeune femme marchait, déterminée, vers le garage où se trouvaient ses nombreuses voitures de luxes. Mais elle fut arrêtée par la sonnerie de son portable. -Ici Tomoyo Daijoui, que puis-je faire pour vous aider? D'un ton pressé mais poli. Quoi? Est-ce si important? Très bien, donnez moi 10 minutes j'arrives.  
  
Puis elle raccrochât. C'était toujours comme ça avec la compagnie, elle n'avait pas une minute à elle. Ils l'appelait toujours alors quelle avait quelque chose d'autre à faire. Lorsque la jeune femme occupée arriva à l'usine, ils commencèrent la réunion. Les autres membres du conseil lui expliquaient ce qui n'allait pas, mais Tomoyo avait la tête ailleurs. La s?ur de Syaoran avait dit qu'il était mort d'une maladie émotive il y a trois ans. La même année que Sakura et Yamakeru se sont réunis.!! Aurait il pus sentir que Sakura c'était tourné vers un autre homme? Car ils avaient tous les deux des pouvoirs magiques et qui sait se qui se passe entre deux magiciens qui ont une relation. Peut être que le choque a été tel qu'il n'a pas survécu!!  
  
Avant d'annoncer la nouvelle à Sakura, elle devait en avoir le c?ur net. Elle allait aller en Chine pour parler de tout ça à la mère de Syaoran, après tout, elle était elle aussi une magicienne!  
  
-Hum! Mlle Daijoui? Êtes vous toujours avec nous? Demanda un des conseillé. -Pardon? Euh. Désolé, j'avais la tête ailleurs. Alors que disiez-vous? Dit Tomoyo essayant de s'intéresser à réunion. -Nous nous disions qu'avec votre accord bien sûr nous pourrions faire une série télévisée de vos poupées Card Captors S+ S. -Oh oui! Bien sûr! Seulement il faudrait que j'en parle à mes muses pour leur droit dans le contrat. -Très bien! Prenez contacte avec nous lorsque vous aurez leurs permissions!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Alors qu'à Tomoéda tout était tranquille, à Hong Kong c'était le contraire. Car Syaoran avait une tonne de choses à faire. Par la suite de la mort de sa mère, étant donné qu'il avait été nommé Chef du clan Li, il devait faire tous les arrangements. Bien sûr il avait l'aide de sa s?ur Fuutie, mais il avait souvent l'esprit ailleurs, à cause bien sûr du mensonge qu'il avait fait à Tomoyo.  
  
-Tu n'écoutes pas ce que je suis en train de te dire n'est-ce pas? demande Fuutie à son frère et chef de son clan. -. C'est que je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir fait la bonne chose en mentant à Tomoyo. Je me demande si j'aurais mieux fais d'accepter son invitation et de confronter Sakura. Pour être en même temps sûr de mes sentiments. -Nous n'y pouvons rien! Ce qui est fait est fait! Et si tu l'as fais c'est sûrement que tu devais le faire! Dit elle sagement. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence! C'est le destin qui contrôle tout! Tout comme le fais que Sakura va se marier!  
  
À ce moment elle entra dans un genre de transe. De la lumière dégagea de Fuutie. Ses yeux firent plusieurs tours dans leurs orbites. Elle les ferma et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, ils n'avaient plus la même couleur ambre comme la plupart des Li avait. Ils avaient prit une teinte rouge flamboyante.  
  
-L'élue ne doit pas l'épouser. Dit la jeune femme d'une voix grave et caverneuse qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Si elle se lie à lui, l'être maléfique lui volera sa vie.  
  
Puis elle s'évanouit. Syaoran encore abasourdit par cette scène, ne réagi pas tout de suite. Mais ça ne dura que quelques secondes. Il la prit dans ses bras et la transporta jusqu'au divan le plus proche. Lorsque Fuutie reprit ses esprits, environs une heure plus tard, Syaoran lui épongeait le front avec une serviette humide.  
  
-Mais que c'est il passé? Demanda la malade encore faible d'une voix rauque.  
  
Elle essaya de se redresser mais son cadet l'en empêcha et il la recoucha.  
  
-Tu ferais mieux de rester étendu, dit il d'un ton sans réplique, tu m'as donné une de ses frousses! Comment as tu fais ça? C'est la première fois que je vois une telle chose! Est-ce que ça t'est déjà arrivé?? -Mais. De quoi pales-tu.? Que c'est-il passé tout à l'heure? Demanda Fuutie étourdi. Je ne me rappelle plus de rien! Sauf que je me suis senti pleine d'énergie et que, en quelques secondes, je m'en suis vidé! -Hum. Tu as. euh. Balbuta Syaoran.  
  
Il ne savait quoi répondre, il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Mais que craignait-il? Il n'y a rien à craindre! C'est Fuutie! Elle est faite forte! Elle peut très bien encaisser ce que je vais lui dire! -Fuutie, tu as eu quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à une prémonition. Tu as dis qu'on devais empêcher Sakura de se marier sinon. Elle allait mourir. Dit il après un moment avec une boule dans la gorge. Mais on va y arriver n'est ce pas?? On va l'en empêcher!  
  
Il y eu un moment de silence après ces paroles, tous deux pensaient à se qui venait de se passer. Une forte tension s'était installée dans la pièce. Fuutie semblait réfléchir et Syaoran l'observait. Au bout d'un moment, Fuutie se déclara. -C'est vrai qu'il faut empêcher que Sakura meure car elle est le seul qui peut combattre le fléau que Clow Read avait prédit. Alors il faut belle et bien se rendre au mariage de Sakura! -Eh merde! Mais je ne peux plus aller au mariage de Sakura puisque je suis sensé être mort! Tomoyo lui a sans doute montré la lettre! Pourquoi ai-je fais ça? J'aurais du t'écouter! Dit il en s'adressant à Fuutie et à lui- même en même temps. Mais bien sûr tête dure comme je le suis, il a bien fallut que j'en fasse qu'à ma tête! -Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dit! Les deux mains devant elle comme si elle se protégeait. Mais je suis d'accord! Tu pourrais toujours aller au Japon pour la surveiller, je suis sûr que si tu expliques tout à Tomoyo, elle comprendra! -Vas tu m'accompagner? -Je ne voix pas pourquoi! -Car si jamais tu as une autre vision comment feras tu pour me la transmettre? Et tu as dit que c'était un être maléfique, donc on a besoin du plus grand nombre de personnes pouvant le combattre! -Peut être mais. -J'ai besoin toi! Je ne pourrais jamais protéger Sakura sans toi! La supplie il. -Très bien, si tu y tien tant! Cédât elle. Je vais aller chercher les billets d'avion. -Oh! Merci! Tu es extraordinaire, je t'aime vraiment beaucoup! Dit le petit frère en serrant sa s?ur dans ses bras.  
  
Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, Meilin ouvrit la porte à la voler. -Syaoran, Fuutie! Oh! Je suis si désolée! Je viens tout juste d'apprendre la nouvelle! Pourquoi Tante Ieran a du mourir? demande t'elle avec quelques larmes dans les yeux quelle essaya d'enlever avec un mouchoir sans abîmer son maquillage.  
  
Meilin n'avait pas pu être à Hong Kong lors de l'enterrement de la mère de Syaoran. Elle était en Amérique pour tournage d'un film. Meilin avait finalement épousé quelqu'un d'autre qui s'avait avéré être un producteur de films célèbre pour ces films d'arts martiaux. Alors Meilin avait débuté une carrière d'actrice. Elle avait quelque peu changé après tant d'années. Elle avait opté pour un "look" plus américain; Les vêtements sexy et osés hors de prix, les cheveux toujours bien placés toujours maquillée. Mais en ce qui concerne la personnalité, rien de différent! Elle était toujours aussi énergétique, imaginative, jalouse, romantique. bref elle était toujours la même Meilin!  
  
Voyant qu'aucun des deux autres Li ne la saluait, elle essaya d'engager la conversation.  
  
-Enfin, faisons lui honneur en vivant notre propre vie! Je viens tout juste de finir mon dernier film. Rick en était bien sûr le producteur, mais je dois avouer que le scénario n'était pas excellent et puis franchement! Je jouais la méchante! Enfin bref je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas prendre des vacances et aller voir ma chère famille! Lorsque j'arrive on m'apprend que ma tante vient de décéder! Donc je suis venu ici pour vous souhaiter mes condoléance!  
  
Et elle continua comme ça jusqu'à ce que Syaoran l'interrompe. -Meilin je suis très content de te voir, mais tu n'es pas arrivé au bon moment! Nous allions partir! -Pour aller où? Demanda la nouvelle arrivée. -Au Japon, Sakura va se marier. Dit Fuutie voyant que Syaoran ne répondait pas. Nous devons empêcher ça, car si elle se marie, ça va lui être fatale si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Mais ça va être un peu compliqué car Syaoran c'est fait passé pour mort.  
  
Meilin ne savait pas trop comment réagir, être contente parce que Sakura allait se marier, être triste pour Syaoran ou être en colère contre celui- ci car il s'était fait passé pour mort. Elle opta pour la dernière option.  
  
-Pourquoi lui as-tu menti? Comme tu peux être imbécile parfois! L'amour de ta vie va se marier et toi tout ce que tu fais, c'est te cacher?! Lui hurla t'elle aux oreilles. Franchement! Réagis un peu! Bouge toi! -Tu crois que c'est aussi simple? s'emporta t'il. Tu ne peux pas comprendre! Je l'ai trahi! Je n'ai pas tenu la promesse que je lui avais fait! Puis ma mère est morte! Mais juste avant de mourir, elle m'a fait promettre de m'occuper du clan Li et de tout laisser de côté. Alors c'est ce que j'ai fait! Mais maintenant c'est différent! Sakura va mourir! Alors je dois y aller! -Très bien, mais si tu y vas, moi aussi j'y vais! Je ne vais sûrement pas rester ici en pensant que Sakura risque d'y rester! -Fais comme tu veux, mais si tu viens, tu ferais mieux d'aller faire tes bagages dès maintenant car on prend le premier avion qui part pour Tomoéda.  
  
  
  
À suivre..  
  
Ô qu'est-ce que je suis contente!! J'ai eu tout plein de review!! Alors Marsupi , j'aimerais beaucoup publier ma fic sur ton site, je te l'enverrai bientôt! Akyma, je peux être quelqu'un de très sadique avec les personnages des autres, mais je me sentais d'humeur gentille lorsque j'ai écrit cette fic, ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien! Nuage_dautomne, Et bien la voilà ta suite, et le reste sera publié dans les prochains jours! Amy, c'est aussi mon couple préféré, mais. qui sais se qui se passera ensuite?? Moi-même je ne le sais pas! On verra au fur et à mesure! ^__^ 


	4. Retour

Titre : Mensonges Autrice : Lyxéria Genre : Sérieux Email : Lyx_chan@hotmail.com Disclaimer : J'ai oublié dans les chapitres précédant de dire que Yamakeru était à moi! Je saaaiiis que j'aurais jamais Syaoran, j'pouvais bien m'inventer un perso y ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau, ne? En ce qui concerne Kero.Bah va falloir me contenter de l'emprunter!  
  
  
  
Chapitre 4: Retour à Tomoéda  
  
  
  
Lorsque Sakura se réveilla, une odeur de bacon flottait dans l'air, ce qui ne manqua pas à Kero de se faire réveiller lui aussi.  
  
- Drôlement sympa de la part de Yama d'avoir fait le petit déjeuné! Dit le petit fauve ailé en reniflant à fond l'odeur. Mmmmh! Bacon, rôtie, ?ufs.! Le paradis matinal!!  
  
-Ouais peut-être. Faut pas oublier qu'il nous fait ça à quasiment chaque matin! Dit Sakura suivit d'un bâillement.  
  
Puis elle se leva, passât un coup de peigne dans ses longs cheveux droits châtains d'or. Avant de se rendre à la cuisine, elle alla dans sa chambre noire. Car Sakura avait développé une nouvelle passion pour la photographie et elle était très douée! Ses models favoris étaient ses amis, surtout Chiharu et Takashi parce que Sakura aimait beaucoup faire des photos de couple et étaient donné qu'ils soient le seul couple de son entourage, ils sont les heureux élus! Par contre, elle avait rarement fait des photos de Yamakeru, pourquoi? Elle ne le savait pas vraiment, il n'était pas un sujet qu'il l'intéressait vraiment et son professeur lui avait dit de toujours se fier à se qu'elle envie de photographier. Et elle ne se sentait pas toujours bien avec Yamakeru, bien sûr elle ne lui faisait pas savoir car c'était passager, ce n'était que rarement que ça lui arrivait d'être mal alaise en sa présence. Elle vérifia si ses photos d'hier étaient bien sèches. Sakura et ses amis avaient fêtés entre amis les fiançailles et bien sûr elle en avait profité pour photographier tous ses amis. Alors quelle regardait plus attentivement ses photos, elle remarqua que sur certaine photos, Tomoyo regardait Yamakeru d'une drôle de manière. On aurait pu dire d'une façons soupçonneuse mais Sakura secoua la tête et se dit devait se faire des idées. Puis elle regarda son fiancé, il y avait une ombre sur son visage.  
  
- L'éclairage devait être mauvaise lorsque j'ai prit celle-là. Se dit elle.  
  
Elle continua à observer ses photos et s'aperçut que c'était toujours comme ça! À chaque fois que Tomoyo regardait Yamakaru, il y avait un ombre sur son visage.  
  
- Mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire.? Puis son futur mari l'appela.  
  
- Sakura, le petit déjeuné est servi, tu veux bien monté s'il te plait? Demanda une voix douce masculine.  
  
- Oui oui chéri! Je monte tout de suite.  
  
Elle mit les photos dans une enveloppe pour les montrer à son professeur et monta. Lorsqu'elle fut dans la cuisine, Kero était déjà assit à la table en train de se gaver de bacons rôtis. - Hey Shakura, Vas jy! ch'est hyper bon! ton p'tit. grumph. Copain est vraiment bon pour faire la bouche!! Dit Kero la bouche plein de nourriture.  
  
- Kero, franchement! Tu pourrais être plus polie! Yama a été très gentil de nous faire le p'tit déjà! Tu pourrais au moins le remercier! Chicana Sakura.  
  
- Non non! Ça va! Je suis content qu'on apprécie ma cuisine! Dit il, puis il l'embrassa et déposa une assiette d'?ufs, bacon et rôties.  
  
Alors que Sakura allait le remercier, le téléphone sonna.  
  
- J'y vais! Dit Yamakeru. Bonjour, Yamakeru à l'appareil. Oh c'est toi Tomoyo.! Oui je te la passe. Tiens, dit il en lui tendant l'appareil. C'est Tomoyo, elle voudrait te parler.  
  
- Merci.! Tomoyo? Alors quoi de neuf?  
  
- Bonjour Sakura, hum je voulais juste t'avertir, il faut que je parte en voyage pour quelque temps. Dit Tomoyo.  
  
- Quoi?!? Trois jours avant mon mariage? Mais tu ne peux pas me faire ça! Cria la future mariée.  
  
- Sakura! Arrête de crier! Dit calmement sa meilleure amie. Je ne pars que deux jours! Je serais de retour la veille de ton mariage! Je ne manquerais pas ça pour rien au monde! Mais je ne peux pas te parler longtemps parce que je vais partir à l'aéroport dans 10 minutes.  
  
- Très bien, alors je ne te retiendrais pas plus longtemps. Prend soin de toi et reviens vite!  
  
- Oui, bien sûr! Au revoir Sakura, tu diras bonjour à Kero de ma part! Puis elle raccrochât.  
  
Elle détestait avoir à mentir à sa meilleure amie, mais en fait elle ne lui avait pas vraiment menti puisqu'elle ne lui avait pas dit la destination n'y pourquoi elle y allait. Elle alla dans sa chambre là où elle avait laissé son billet. Juste à côté, il y avait la robe de mariée qu'elle avait confectionné pour Sakura. Ça lui en avait prît du temps, mais ses efforts avaient porté fruits, cette robe était magnifique!  
  
Elle était faite complètement de soie et de satin; le corsage en coupe carrée était de satin aux teintes d'or. Les manches en soie blanche très longues descendaient jusqu'aux pieds et s'ouvraient vis à vis les poignets. La jupe était simple, en plus grande partie faite de soie, sa traîne était de satin de la même couleur que le corsage. Sakura ayant précisé qu'elle ne voulait pas de voile, Tomoyo avait opté pour une couronne de fleurs de cerisier. Mais le clou de la robe était les ailes, la robe avait de merveilleuses ailes dans le dos faites de véritables plumes de colombe, blanches et soyeuses.  
  
- Mlle Tomoyo, il est temps de partir. Sinon vous allez manquer votre vol. Dit l'un des domestique.  
  
- Oui, je descends! Dit elle en s'arrachant à la contemplation de sa création.  
  
Lorsqu'elle fut arrivé à l'aéroport, c'était bondé, il y avait beaucoup plus de monde qu'à l'habitude. Mais forte heureusement pour Tomoyo, elle s'avait où aller puisqu'elle prenait l'avion quasiment une fois par mois. Elle avait encore trente minutes à attendre avait qu'ils fassent l'appelle pour l'embarcation, donc elle alla s'asseoir avec sa garde du corps pour patienter.  
  
- Je vais vous chercher quelque chose à boire pour patienter. Dit la garde du corps.  
  
- C'est gentil merci! Répondit Tomoyo.  
  
Puis alors qu'elle ouvrait un livre, une personne à la voix aigu et un peu énervante qui était assit en arrière d'elle, se mit à crier après quelqu'un. Tomoyo qui commençait à s'impatienter se retourna pour lui demander de baisser le ton. Elle avait à peine ouvert la bouche, qu'elle reçut un coup de coude sur le nez.  
  
- Aie! Vous pourriez faire attention! Dit Tomoyo avec une brusquerie qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes.  
  
- Oh! Excusez moi, je suis vraiment désolé! Est-ce que ça. Tomoyo?? C'est bien toi? Dit la jeune femme en donnant deux bises sur les joues de Tomoyo étonné.  
  
- Pardon, mais vous êtes? Dit Tomoyo un peu perdu.  
  
- Franchement!! Tu ne reconnais pas une amie d'enfance venu te rendre visite? Dit Meilin en faisant des gestes extravagant pour montrer son visage.  
  
- Meilin? Qu'est ce que je suis contente de te revoir! Dit elle à sa vieille amie. Ô! Je suis vraiment désolé pour Syaoran! Pourquoi a t'il du mourir? Rajouta t'elle en sentant venir les larmes qu'elle tenta de ravaler en battant des paupières.  
  
Meilin qui voulut entrer dans le jeu, fit une scène mélodramatique devant tout le monde qui était présent et qui tournait la tête vers Meilin en se demandant si elle avait toute sa tête.  
  
- Ô oui je sais! Tout le monde est désolé pour mon pauvre cousin! Ce fut terrible et inattendu! dit elle d'une voix forte la tête levé et le dos de la main collé sur le front. Il est mort d'une façon si brutale! Un accident terrible.  
  
- Hum! Fit Fuutie pour l"interrompre. Tu ne crois pas que tu en mets un peu trop? Tu n'es pas en train de tourner un film! Puis en se tournant vers Tomoyo, bonjour Tomoyo, je ne crois pas que tu me reconnaisse, je suis Li Fuutie la s?ur aînée de Syaoran.  
  
- Oui je me rappelle de vous, je vous souhaite mes condoléance.  
  
Elle allait continuer, mais Fuutie l'arrêta.  
  
- Je crois qu'on a des excuses à te présenter, mais plus précisément lui. dit Fuutie en pointant du doigt son jeune frère qui était resté assit tranquillement à les regarder.  
  
Tomoyo eu le souffle coupé, elle senti son estomac faire un tour et ses genoux cédèrent sous son poids, donc elle s'asseya.  
  
- Bonjour Tomoyo, je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété à cause de mon mensonge. Dit Syaoran embarrassé.  
  
Les quatre jeunes gens se turent et la première à réagir, fut Tomoyo qui alla se jeter dans les bras de Syaoran en le frappant sur la poitrine avec le côté de son poing.  
  
- Je le savais! Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas être mort! Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi m'as tu menti? Pleura la jeune femme déboussolée.  
  
Syaoran qui ne savait quoi trop faire, lui caressa doucement ses courts cheveux et lui dit que ce serais mieux d'aller parler de tout ça chez elle. Le retour se déroula en silence, personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit. Tomoyo regardait dehors d'un air absent, Meilin aussi regardait par la fenêtre mais elle faisait plus attention à ce qui passait devant ses yeux en se remémorant ces endroits. Fuutie était assise droite, les bras croisés et regardait droit devant elle. Syaoran, lui, était perdu dans ses pensées, il ne savait pas trop comment il allait expliquer la situation à Tomoyo et encore moins à Sakura.  
  
- Sakura. Je me demande à quoi tu ressembles aujourd'hui. Pensa-t-il. Et à quoi ressemble ce Yamakeru? Pourquoi suis-je si stressé? Est-ce parce que je vais revoir Sakura, ou bien c'est parce que je vais avoir à affronter une force maléfique?  
  
- Houhou, Syaoran! Terre appelle la lune! On est arrivé! Dit Meilin excité en faisant de grands signe de bras devant son cousin pour attirer son attention. Tu ferais peut être mieux de descendre avant de te retrouver dans le garage!  
  
- Ça va, je descends.  
  
Lorsqu'ils furent à l'intérieur, Tomoyo expliqua à une des domestiques la raison de son retour; le voyage à été annulé. Puis elle lui demanda d'apporter quatre tasses de thé et des gâteaux dans sa chambre.  
  
La domestique aquiessa et se retira.  
  
- On serra plus tranquille pour discuter dans ma chambre. Expliqua t'elle à ses invités.  
  
Alors qu'ils entraient dans la pièce, la première chose que Syaoran remarqua, fut la robe de marié qui avait été soigneusement placé sur une chaise. Le jeune homme se rapprocha de la robe pour la contempler. Il fit glisser ses doigts doucement sur le doux tissu pendant que les autres l'observaient silencieusement. Lorsqu'il vit le dessin en perle sur le corsage, il se tourna vers Tomoyo et fit mine d'attendre des explications.  
  
- C'est Love, la carte crée par Sakura pour elle et toi. J'ai toujours pensé que Yamakeru n'est pas la personne destinée à Sakura. Laissa-t-elle sortir en un souffle. Lorsque ta s?ur ma écrit que tu étais mort, je n'y croyait pas. Durant ces trois dernières années, j'ai cherché à te retrouver car je savais que seulement toi pouvais empêcher cette union. Et je sais aussi qu'au plus profond elle, Sakura est toujours amoureuse de toi.  
  
- Est-ce que tu lui as dit que je, hum, que j'étais mort? Demanda Syaoran embarrassé.  
  
- Non je voulais être sûr et certaine que tu étais mort avant de lui annoncer. Et si j'étais à l'aéroport, c'était pour me rendre à Hong Kong pour voir votre mère pour savoir comment et en quelle circonstance tu étais mort. Puis aussi pour lui parler de ce que je pensais de ce mariage.  
  
- Et bien tu y serais allé pour rien! Parce que leur mère est morte il y a quelques semaines. Laissa échapper Meilin.  
  
Fuutie et Syaoran la fusilla du regard, et elle se recroquevilla de honte.  
  
- Le tact tu connais?  
  
- Je. Hum. Je suis désolé pour votre mère. Souffla Tomoyo mal à l'aise.  
  
- Ce n'est rien. Dit revoir Bon, maintenant mon cher frère, il serait peut- être temps que tu explique à ton amie en face de toi pourquoi tu lui a menti. Parce que après tout elle a droit à des explications!  
  
C'était au tour de Syaoran à être mal à l'aise maintenant. Il alla s'asseoir sur le sofa le plus proche et posa sa tête entre ses deux mains.  
  
- Je ne sais pas. Souffla-t-il au bout d'un moment en cherchant ses mots. Je. Je crois que c'est parce que je n'avais pas le courage de revoir Sakura. Et de plus, lorsque tu m'as appris que ma. que Sakura allait se marier, ça m'a complètement achevé. Je crois que je suis encore amoureux d'elle après toutes ces années.  
  
Un lourd silence plana dans la pièce avant que Syaoran ne rajoute  
  
- Tomoyo, as tu laissé entendre à quelqu'un que ma s?ur t'avait dit que j'étais mort?  
  
Tomoyo secoua la tête, ce qui soulagea fortement tous ceux qui était dans cette pièce.  
  
- Mais la raison de ma venue n'est pas de m'excusé de t'avoir menti, c'est beaucoup plus grave. Continua Syaoran gravement. On doit empêcher le mariage de Sakura. revoir a eu une prédiction et elle disait que lorsque Sakura donnera le baisé définitif de l'union de son mariage, elle mourra à cause de cet être malfaisant.  
  
- Yamakeru.! Souffla péniblement Tomoyo.  
  
  
  
À suivre...  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
  
  
Bon et bien le voilà votre 4e chapitre! Chuis désolée, mais c'est que j'ai moi aussi le droit de profiter de mes vacances! Je ne vais pas passé le reste de l'été scotché à mon ordi pour vous faire plaisir! J'ai aussi une vie sociable! Mais bon, faut bien que je pense à vous. Alors je vais essayer de diminuer l'espace entre mes chapitres!  
  
  
  
Je vous le demande encore une fois : Review Pliiiiiz!!! Oh et en passant, merci pour ceux qui l'on fait! Vraiment, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mon fanfic soit aussi populaire! Ça fait chaud au c?ur *chercher la boite de Kleenex* Oh ça y est, je me met à chialer maintenant! lool  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __ 


	5. La Rencontre

Titre : Mensonges  
  
Autrice : Lyxéria  
  
Genre : Sérieux  
  
Email : Lyx_chan@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer Yama est à moi, dommage qu'il soit méchant. Les autres sont à Clamp je ne fait pas d'argent en les utilisant alors pas taper merci!  
  
Note: Lorsque c'est comme ça: /blablabla/ (italique compris) c'est ce qu'ils voient à travers le moniteur.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 5: La rencontre  
  
Une seule journée c'était écoulé depuis l'arrivée au Japon des trois Li. Pour Syaoran, elle avait été longue et pénible car il était resté dans la chambre que Tomoyo-san lui avait assigné sans en sortir. Pour plus de précaution, il ne voulait surtout par rencontrer quelqu'un de l'entourage de la future mariée. Que diraient ils en le voyant? Agiraient ils comme s'il n'était jamais parti? Ou le reconnaîtraient ils? Ou bien encore partiraient ils à l'engueuler pour avoir abandonné Sakura-chan? Non il ne pouvait prendre le risque de tomber sur l'un d'eux. Par contre Meilin, elle, ça ne lui dérangeait pas de ce faire voir ou pas. Elle se promenait librement dans les rues passantes de Tomoéda pour faire du shopping. Quant à Fuutie elle avait déjà regardé la plupart des vidéos de capture de cartes, filmé par Tomoyo.  
  
Le lendemain de leur arrivée, qui était aussi la veille du mariage de Sakura, quelqu'un d'inattendu vint leur rendre visite en entrant par la fenêtre de la chambre.  
  
- Oulala! Il fallait absolument que je sorte de cette maison de fous! Le téléphone qui sonne à tout bout de champs, Sakura-chan qui cour ici et là et qui n'arrête pas de crier après Yama-kun! Et moi qui dois faire des préparatifs, parce que Mââdame n'a pas le temps! Je ne suis pas une bonne à tout faire moi! Bougonna le petit fauve en volant dans la chambre se souciant guère de savoir s'il y avait quelqu'un ou non dans la pièce.  
  
- Kero-kun! Mais c'est que j'ai de la compagnie! Qu'aurais tu fait s'il n'auraient pas su qui tu es? S'écria Tomoyo les yeux grand ouvert de surprise.  
  
- Hein? Mais qui est là? Fit il innocemment en regardant dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il pose les yeux sur le couple silencieux qui le dévisageait avec un certain amusement et surprise.  
  
Alors que les trois personnes continuaient à se dévisager, la porte s'ouvrit à la voler et une jeune chinoise entra les bras chargés de paquets. Elle poussa un soupir de fatigue et s'effondra dans un sofa.  
  
- Et ben dis donc! Tomoéda a bien plus de boutiques qu'avant! Ou bien c'est moi qui ai plus d'argent à dépenser! Dit elle en éclatant de rire.  
  
Puis elle remarqua la peluche volante.  
  
- Mais qu'est ce que la peluche vient faire ici? Rajoutât elle en regardant Kero et Tomoyo d'un coté et ses cousins de l'autres. Y'a quelqu'un qui voudrait bien m'expliquer?  
  
- Si y'a quelqu'un à qui on doit expliquer quelque chose, c'est bien moi! S'écria Kero. T n'es pas sensé être ici sale gamin! Ecore moins la veille du mariage de Sakura-chan! Et si tu es venu ici avec l'intention de tout faire rater, et bien tu ferais mieux de retourner d'où tu viens car j'ai bien l'intention de t'en empêcher! Après cinq longues années, elle goûte enfin au bonheur! Ça paraît que ce n'est pas toi qui a du la consoler durant tout ce temps! Parce que tu ne sais pas pendant combien de temps, j'ai du chaque soir lui dire de t'oublier, quelle devait passer à autres choses, mais elle ne m'écoutait pas! Alors mon pote Yama-kun est arrivé et il a prit soin d'elle à ta place, et je vais te dire quelque choses mon grand, il la fait beaucoup mieux que toi! Pesta t'il contre le jeune homme qui se retenait de ne pas lui sauter au visage.  
  
Puis lentement après avoir compté jusqu'à dix, Syaoran desserra ses poings aux jointures blanchis.  
  
- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, dit il le plus calmement possible, il fallait que je coupe tout contacte avec elle pour des raisons personnelles. Et désolé de te décevoir, mais oui, je suis venu ici avec les intentions d'empêcher ce mariage. Et mes raisons sont excellentes, à un tel point, que je suis sûr qu'elles te convaincront! Rajouta t'il d'un ton plus agressif.  
  
- En faites, nous ne serions pas ici si ça n'aurait pas été de ce "Yamakeru". Dit Fuutie qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis l'arrivée du fauve.  
  
- Je ne comprends toujours pas! Mais au fait, à qui ai-je l'honneur? Demanda Kero à revoir  
  
- Je me nomme Li Fuutie, qui est présent est l'aînée de la longue ligné des Li.  
  
- Donc vous devez être le Chef du Clan Li j'imagine?  
  
- Non, c'est l'homme de la famille qui doit l'être. Marmonnât elle en se renfrognant. Mais bon, nous nous éloignons de notre sujet. En fait, nous sommes ici parce que.  
  
********  
  
- Quoi?!? Yama-kun? Un être maléfique? Non mais qu'est ce que vous me racontez là? S'écria Kero après avoir écouté le récit de Fuutie. Mais il faut avertir Sakura-chan! Vous attendez quoi, on est à la veille de son mariage! Pourquoi attendez vous encore?  
  
- Tu es un petit comique toi! Comment réagirais tu si on t'annonçais que la personne avec qui tu es sensé te marier, te veux en faite que tu mal! Cria la jeune actrice. Ils ne savent pas encore comment lui annoncer! Et je suis sûr que mon idée ne leur plaira pas. Alors à quoi bon leur en faire part?  
  
Les autres la dévisagèrent en colère.  
  
- Tu avais une idée, et tu nous la même pas dis? Au point où on en est, toutes les idées sont les bienvenues! Même si elles sont mauvaises, on peut toujours la modifier! fit Syaoran les yeux mélangé d'espoir et de colère.  
  
- Bon très bien, alors je vous explique.  
  
************  
  
- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un est au courrant au sujet de ce qui va se passer.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas mon fils, personne n'est assez fort pour nous vaincre! Tu as tout de même réussi à berner l'élu malgré ses grands pouvoirs et ses deux stupides, mais tout de même puissant, gardiens qui veille sur elle!  
  
- Je sais ojii-san, mais je vais tout de même rester sur mes gardes.  
  
- Très bonne initiative mon fils, très bonne initiative.  
  
***********  
  
- Bonjour ma chérie!  
  
- Yama-chan! Mais où diable étais tu passé? Tu n'as pas le temps de prendre une pause! Notre mariage est demain, et tout n'est pas encore prêt! S'énerva Sakura.  
  
- J'étais seulement parti faire des courses. Dit il en montrant les paquets qu'il venait de déposer sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Tu sais que tu es jolie quand tu t'énerves? Souria-t-il, charmeur.  
  
Il la prit par la taille et l'embrassa doucement dans le cou, puis il monta jusqu'à l'oreille, en allant ensuite sur sa joue, pour finalement aller déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Sakura. Celle-ci lui rendit son baisé, mais pour ensuite lui mettre fin.  
  
- On n'a pas le temps pour ça! Et puis tu dois en garder pour notre lune de miel! Lui sourit elle. Yamakeru fit une moue boudeuse et lui demanda ce qu'il restait à faire.  
  
- Plein de choses! La décoration de la salle de réception, les ors d'?uvre, le repas, les cadeaux.Énuméra-t-elle  
  
- Ouais mais tout ce fait d'un simple petit cou de bâton! Pour la salle, demande à Flower de décorer, les cadeaux pour les invités, je suis sur que Create sera ravi de s'en charger! Et pis pour la bouffe, demande à Sweet!  
  
- Tu sais que tu es génial, on a tout fini! Parfait on va pouvoir allé rendre visite à Tomoyo-chan!  
  
- Hum, elle n'était pas partie en voyage d'affaire?  
  
- Oui, mais finalement, ça été annulé! C'est super non? Souria Sakura, contente de pouvoir passé du temps avec sa meilleure amie avant son mariage.  
  
- Oui c'est super. Soupira Yamakeru, qui avait pensé à faire autre chose.  
  
***  
  
Alors que les cinq jeunes gens étaient en train de discuter du plan de Meilin, ils furent interrompus par l'intercom. - Daijoui-sama, Kinomoto-san et son ami demande à vous voir, je les fais entré?  
  
Tout ceux qui étaient dans la pièce furent prit de panique. Tomoyo fut la première à réagir en appuyant sur le bouton pour répondre.  
  
- Dites leur de patienter s'il vous plait, je descend les rejoindre dans quelques minutes.  
  
- Très bien Daijoui-sama, ils vous attendront dans le hall d'entrer.  
  
- Merci. Termina Tomoyo, puis elle se tourna vers ses amis. Allez dans ma salle de vidéo. Ouvrez le téléviseur numéro 54, vous allez pouvoir nous observer, cette caméra donne sur le petit salon. Là où je vais les amener.  
  
- Super! On va pouvoir espionner Sakura-chan et voir à quoi ressemble ce fameux Yamakeru! S'écria Meilin toute excité.  
  
Tomoyo sourit à l'excitation de son amie puis sorti de sa chambre. À peine avait elle fermé la porte, que Meillin se précipita dan la salle vidéo, se prit un siège et ouvrit le téléviseur indiqué.  
  
- Allez! Venez donc regardez un peu télé! Il y a un bon film aujourd'hui! Ha ha ha ha! Ça s'appelle: "Discutions entre Tomoyo, Sakura et Yamakeru dans le petit salon." Intéressant non? Pouffa-t-elle de rire.  
  
- Ouais, pourquoi pas? Dit Fuutie redevenant la petite fille curieuse d'autrefois. Kerobero-san, est-ce que Yamakeru connaît votre existence?  
  
- Oui bien sûr, il connaît toute l'histoire, Sakura-chan lui a tout raconté. Franchement ils vont se marier. Enfin plus maintenant, mais bon! Tu serais capable de cacher quelque chose comme ça à ton fiancé toi? Souri Kero.  
  
- Alors pourquoi n'allez-vous pas les rejoindre? Demanda poliment Fuutie.  
  
- Comment dois-je prendre cette question? Une simple curiosité, ou bien une subtile invitation à m'en aller? Commença à s'emporter le guardien-guide qui se vexait d'un rien.  
  
- Oh non! Je ne voulais surtout pas vous vexer! Seulement, vous êtes son gardien! Pourquoi ne l'accompagnez vous pas partout où elle va? Vous êtes sensé veiller sur elle non?  
  
- Oh! Allez discuter ailleurs! Ils vont bientôt entrer! Râla Meillin, énervée.  
  
Comme l'avait prédit Meilin, Tomoyo entra dans le petit salon. Syaoran restait silencieux et son visage fermé n'exprimait aucune émotion. Encore moins celle qu'il ressentait en se moment! Il était tout excité de revoir celle qu'il aimait après toutes ces années Il était sûr qu'elle serait encore plus jolie qu'avant. Comment une telle beauté aurait pu enlaidir? Et après tout, ça lui était égale quelle soit belle ou pas, c'était Sakura, c'était tout ce qui l'intéressait. Son estomac faisait des siennes et il craignait de devoir aller le calmer à la salle de bain. Mais il la vit, tout d'abord sa longue et fine jambe nu jusqu'à mit cuisse, puis l'autre pour finalement laisser voir toute sa silhouette élancée sans pour autant être vulgaire. Elle avait un visage angélique; ses yeux émeraude étincellent, son nez droit et parfait, sa bouche sensuelle et ses cheveux soyeux formait la femme parfaite aux yeux de Syaoran. Meilin et Fuutie laissèrent échapper un sifflement d'admiration.  
  
- Elle est jolie la petite card captor! Dit Fuutie en jetant un coup d'oeil à son frère béat.  
  
-Oui! Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui peut se venter d'avoir d'aussi jolie jambe que les miennes!  
  
-Toi le vilain petit canard? Non mais tu rêves en couleur oui!  
  
- Quoi? T'aurais pas besoin d'un miroir? Ce n'est pas moi qui ai l'air d'un ours en pelûche!  
  
- Oh taisez-vous! Il y a un homme qui entre, ce doit être Yamakeru. Intérompit Fuutie.  
  
Syaoran en eu le souffle couppé. Cet homme lui resssemblait en tout point. Ils auraient pu facilement passer pour des jumeaux.Sauf peut-être pour la couleur de leur cheveux et de leurs yeux, mas même alors il fallait regarder de très prêt pour constater la différence.  
  
/ - Avez-vous déjà terminé les préparations?Demanda Tomoyo en servant le thé.  
  
- Oui, enfin presque, tout ce qu'il reste à faire, je vais le demander aux cartes. Je suis sûre qu'elles vont accepter.  
  
- C'est super tout ça et tout le monde pourra venir?  
  
- Oui, je suis si contente! tout le monde à répondu à mes invitations. Enfin. Presque tout le monde. Soupira Sakura.  
  
Son visage s'assombri un instant, elle seccoua la tete pour se changer les idées.  
  
- Il y aura Otou-san, Onii-san ,Ojii-san Yukito-kun, Sonomi senpai, Naoko- chan, Chiaru-chan,Takachi-kun Rika-chan,Terada sempai, Eriol-kun,Kaho sempai et puis encore plein d'autre! Il ne faut pas oublier la famille de Yama-chan.Tu peux être sûre que la réception sera grandiose!  
  
- C'est normal puisque c'est toi qu'ils viennent voir! Lui chuchota Yamakeru èa l'oreille.  
  
Sakura ateigni une teinte de rouge en dehors de la palette. Ce qui eu pour reaction ( est-ce que ca ce dit? dsl mais il est tard et mon cerveau marche au ralenti)de mettre Syaoran en colère./ Il en eu assé et sorti de la pièce, n'écoutant même pas sa s?ur l'interpelé. Ila lla dans a chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. - Mais qu'est-ce qui ma prit de la laissé partir. Qu'est-ce que je suis con!  
  
  
  
Owari...  
  
  
  
Désolé en ce qui conserne le problèeme Fuutie /Revoir, c'est que j'ai eu des problème avec mon ordi, je sais même pas comment ça ce fait que certain mots ai changé.Bon vous avez remarqué les formule de politesse japonnaise? je vais les utilisés à partir de maintenant. Grâce èa ma super copine ( mici Coksine ) j'ai apris les plus courante! Alors pour ceux qui ne comprenais rien:  
  
Chan: très bonne amie  
  
Kun: très bon ami  
  
San: Respect  
  
Senpai: Qqn plus vieux  
  
Onii-san: Frère  
  
Otou-san: Père  
  
Ojii-san: Grand-père ( et oui j'ai décidé que finalement, Sakura avait rencontré son G-P)  
  
Onee-san: S?ur  
  
Encore une fois, Review Pliiiiiiizzzzzz ( merci pour ceux qui l'ont fait! je savis pas que j'aurais autant de succès! j'ose espéré qu'il y a encore plus de monde mais qu'ils sont gênés de faire un review..allé j'vais pas vous manger!!) 


End file.
